residentevil2fandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Wilmot
Derek Wiltmot was the camera man to record a repoter. Terrorist get in the building and kill everyone down, he manager to scape out of the building with a repoter name Marla Maples and they sucessfully find a way to get throw this nightmare. Derek was also shot by a terrorist Marla Maples send to the hospital, wild all this finish Derek married with Marla Maples and they have they first childborn at year 1995. Derek was outside waiting for Marla to get out of that building alive, and the end she did and they also have a new childborn at years 1996. During Raccon City Outbreak, Derek was infected by his friend and he end up transforming lnto a zombie and he also kill his two sons, he did the last appereance on the Raccon City Incident at year 1998 Early Life The family of Derek move to Raccon City wild he was 12 years old. He learn English faster than his brothers and his Mom and dad. He also know how to speak, French and Korea very well. He was dreaming to become a cop, but he got in love by becoming a Camera man from the Channel News. Followers Derek was working as camera man on the 4 channel News in Raccon City Wild Derek was in the camera room, he hear some shooting in the waiting room. Derek was in panic and he hide went the Terrorist came and they kill everyone. Derek manager to scape with other survivor name Marla Maples the women of the 6 channel News. Derek said that the terrorist were in the camera room, he said that they saw Derek and Marla, in the hall wild they were running to find a way out to scape from the Bulding. The terrorist open they files of them and they find were they live. Wild Derek was in the house, the terrorist came and they enter the house from the window and from the door. Derek find a way, but after he was living, he take two handguns, one for him and the other one for Marla, were he was going right now. Derek take his car were was on the back of his parking lot. He go in Marla's house to pick her up. After Derek saw Marla running away. Derek give a gun to Marla and he told Marla verything what happen. Went they decide to run and stop and a wherehouse to rest, Derek find some madeira in the wood, he flame them with fire and they start talking about they lifes and drinking and they also they have lot of fun talking about jokes for they can forgot about all this. Derek talk about his whole life and Marla did too and her first time ever. Went the Terrorist hear them. They shot Derek's shoulder, Marla and Derek run away and finally lost the terrorist in the wood wild they were running. They find someone to take them to the hospital and they give Derek service. While a cop Raymond Douglas said to Derek what happen in that night. Derek said that they have been follow by a group of terrorist. Raymond follow Marla, and Derek went he got out of the hospital. He thank Marla for all she done for him. Derek got out and he kiss Marla. Later soon they married at year 1995. Did You Know? *He married Marla and they have the first childborn at year 1995. Weapons Mission Impossible Derek was working as a lawyer. Wild Derek notice about that the bulding that Marla was working was under attack with a group of Suspects. Derek went there with two of his children, Derek was looking for hope for Marla can get out of the building alive. Wild somebody call the Umbrella Sercurity Service Team, The commando Team get in from thw top of the building to get the suspects. While the went hours Marla came out alive of the Building as a hero. During The Raccon City Acident Derek in his last part of his history, he was in the bar drinking Beer with his friend Arben Bajraktaraj. Derek left his children in the house sleeping in the bed. Wild he go out and drink beer with his friends in the bar. Marla his wife was working and he got free day to drink and chat with his friends. His friend Arben went out and he was bitten by a man. After he get in, in the bar. Derek grad his friend and he take it in the chair, but Arben die few seconds ago. Went Derek try to grad his friend, to put him in the table, in the same second he try to grad his friend, Arben bit derek's hand and then, he fled away. After he got home, he try to contact with his wife, but it was not signal. He try the hospital or the police, but the same. It was no signal. After Derek got hungry and start acting weird. three hours later, he transform into a zombie. Ashtray his son was the first one to die after saying 'What's wrong with you Daddy?". And then he eat the other child. He was kill went the atomic bomb explode in the city of Raccon City. Trivia *Derek and Marla, die in the same night as they Children. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased